1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a stacked electrical connector with an internal port.
2. Description of Prior Arts
USB (Universal Serial Bus) connectors, which can transfer both high-speed signal and power, as well as IEEE 1394 connectors (FireWire connectors) are widely used to connect external devices with hosts of personal computers. Currently, USB connectors are more commonly in use, while the IEEE 1394 connectors are faster and considered to be replacements of the USB connectors in further. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,738,544, D465,768 and 5,700,164 disclose several typical USB and/or IEEE 1394 connectors for mounting on motherboards of the personal computers, respectively.
Because of the high-speed signal and power transferring of said two kinds of connectors, USB and IEEE 1394 connectors can also be used to connect internal devices, such as floppy disk drives, CD-Rom drives and flash disk drives, with the hosts of the personal computers. Such internal USB and/or IEEE 1394 connectors for connecting with internal devices are usually to be assembled on special PCI expansion cards.
Existing motherboards normally integrate USB, even IEEE 1394, controllers, circuits and connectors therein, and the PCI expansion cards are unnecessary. However, the existing motherboards do not have internal USB and/or IEEE 1394 connectors, and assembling traditional USB and/or IEEE 1394 connectors on motherboards directly for internal using would disturb original circuit design and make trouble for a new one.
Hence, a stacked electrical connector having an internal port is desired.